


Totem

by chrissy2



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Do not read if an easily-triggered rape victim, Hunter and Prey, M/M, Nonconsensual/Underaged, Perspective of Roger, abusive, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: Roger thinks that his leader, Jack, has grown soft for the Fair-Haired Chief, the Lost Chief. Piggy's death seemed to have snapped something in his mind, a bit of consciousness, possibly a bit of shame. Seeing Ralph call out Piggy's name so painfully - a name that wasn't even his; here happened the tragic death of a nameless fat child - and run away like that...it changed Jack only a tiny bit. The ruthlessness of the Hunter King was still there, still wanting to capture the now-lonely chief, the chief of No One.Then Roger saw his King carve a special neck-lace, a totem made of bone, the evening after in complete sickening silence, and he had an idea of the proposal in mind, if it was a proposal the chief of No One would take. If not, he didn't think the Hunter King had it in him to kill Ralph.





	Totem

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. This is not canon. And I am not profiting from this.

**I**

When the evening and night of Piggy's death brightened into another day, Roger was relieved to find his Hunter King back to his ruthless self, the self he preferred and admired and respected. For most of them, it was the self they feared. But they had no choice. The ruthless will always conquer so long as the Monster was still in the forest.

Smoking out Ralph was successful: by noon, Roger had the pleasure of seeing the chief of No One's wrists and ankles bound, his fair hair being pulled and dragged for the lovely sight of it. He envied the boys in charge of holding the prisoner a bit. 

And he was sure his King was too. But he would soon desire to do whatever he wanted later, when Ralph was thrown into the stomach of Castle Rock, the deepest cave for the deepest of privacies.

 

**II**

Even Roger himself did not see what was going on in the five days - (three, four, five?) - Ralph laid prisoner in the stomach of Castle Rock, even he did not know of any conversations or of any - unmentionables - that happened between him and Jack. One boy asked Jack, "What do you two speak of?"

To which Jack growled.

"Don't bother. Whatever happens happens."

No one asked again.

 

**III**

But it appeared that Ralph was still alive, as sometimes the hunters heard 'grunts' and unidentifiable 'wails' and 'thuds' against rock, and the littluns spoke and spoke:

"--I'm scared!"

"--Jack Sir's grabbing his face!"

"--Ralph is bleeding!"

"There's blood--"

\-- as if they were fighting, only it wasn't fighting: it was man dominating another. Ralph remained bound until the end of the five-day hell, no way or will for fighting.

 

**IV**

When Ralph was finally released from the pit - deep rope bindings apparent on his thin wrists and feet, near to blood and scab - he was as changed as their master: empty-eyed and silent, like a soldier after the Great War. Roger had to admit that he seemed naked without the conch and that fat nameless kid by his side, now a nameless ghost that he seemed to be staring at when he looked into nothingness at times.

 

**V**

Finally, the hour comes when Jack yells for an assembly, the quiet Ralph by his side:

"Today, is the start of a new era. The Ralph you knew his gone, but he is not stripped of his leadership: you will still respect him as you had before, his command second to mine."

Roger and the rest watch Jack reach for a boned totem he worked on the night of Piggy's most gruesome end. The littluns 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed at the crafting of it, and everyone was silenced into an astonished confusion when their King gently grabbed Ralph's shoulders, turned him to face him, and gently wrapped the lace around his thin neck. It wasn't until then that they all noticed Jack had one of his own design on his left wrist.

There's a stillness: it is Jack that first leans down to lightly tap Ralph's cheek with his painted lips. Ralph's eyes finally move upward to look into Jack's, in love and emptiness, and stood to kiss him in return.

The worst of it was the littluns asking Roger strange questions about the marriage after, like he knew any more about it than they did.  

 

**VI**

Ralph would stay with the littluns, taking Roger's job, while Jack and the biguns left for hunting. Jack never left until he was blessed with one of the still-quiet Ralph's kisses.

 

**VII**

It is unknown how long Ralph stayed silent, but when he finally broke, there came the wailing, oh god, the wailing: he'd cry all night, the echoes of the cave only intensifying the most _annoying_ of wailing. After a bit, the littluns sleeping near the two Kings would listen and sniffle but feign sleep. It seemed to be an unspoken rule that only Jack could comfort him. After all, they were married and they could only be touched by each other. First came the gentle rubs of the sobbing Ralph's arms and thigh's, his back and combing of his fair hair. That seemed to work for a bit, lulling him and the rest of the tribe back to sleep.

 

**VIII**

After a bit, the caresses were not enough. In their place, Jack kissed him like he did for the ceremony, only all over. He kissed his tears away, his neck, downward...

Although it was near to complete blackness aside from the stars and moon, Roger could tell the very sounds made the littluns blush a deep red, now blushing and feigning sleep.

"--they're called kisses--"

"--my mama and papa kissed each other--"

"--the chiefs are mating--"

"--what a sight--"

And one can only imagine the questions after _that._

 

**IX**

After the wailing phase came the rebel: Ralph ran off while they were hunting one day, leaving the littluns alone and confused. When him, Jack and the others returned with their meat, the littluns grew silent and still and very obviously afraid.

As if on instinct, Jack asked them:

"Where's Ralph?"

When the littluns looked at each other and mumbled in a suppressed terror, their King bellowed the question again:

"WHERE'S RALPH!"

Some of them cried, some remained silent; it was one of the twins, Samneric that stepped up:

"What will you do to Ralph, sir?"

In mere moments, Jack and him, and only Jack and him - (as his King told him, "I will only need you for this") - were across the island, searching for the fugitive. The second chief was not too fond of painting himself down like the rest of them, finding it utterly ridiculous and embarrassing. This made him easy prey. Ralph growled and clawed and kicked like a wild cat. When Roger was able to pin him down to the forest floor, holding his arms over the fair boy's head, feeling the pleasure the capturers felt before, Jack at his waist, Ralph would eventually submit and cry in defeat:

"Just get on with it, Merridew! Just kill me! Stick me with one of your sticks! Roger, stone me! I can't go back there! I can't do this anymore! I hate this island! How did it all go to this? Why?"

Instead of sticking him, stoning him, bloodying him, like Ralph wanted, the hunter King would strip himself entirely bare, with nothing but his hair and skin and paint and spit, and dominate Ralph with nature, with the revolting act itself. Roger's heart raced so much at the sight he grew almost deaf, watching Ralph struggle and wail and hearing Jack moan sounds that Roger had never heard a hog make during a chase or kill. (The heart races for everyone's first exposure to such material; pornography, erotica, the act itself.)

But the old in-out-in-out did not last too long, as they were just small boys at the time, their bodies immature and underdeveloped, with nothing but seedless drips.

"You are fortunate to have the privilege of your status, fortunate to have second in command, and Castle Rock and the subjects all belong to you as much - but you belong to me."

The growling hunter has a slight grip on the neck-lace, the totem of bones to a binding marriage, the eyes of the prey naturally locked to his. Ralph had cried so much he could hardly see or breathe out his nostrils.

"This island is ours - but you are mine."

 

**X**

The chasing and taking of Ralph happened two more times after, then the Adults came, and it was astonishing, curious how all these children, now damned to hell for every sin and savagery imaginable, on instinct, stopped and fell silent, became submissive and obedient at the sight of the Adults.

 

**XI**

To Roger's surprise, Ralph never ratted them out to any sort of authority, and what was even more surprising was that Jack did not seem to show any signs of fear of it happening: he'd keep an eye on the fair-haired boy throughout, and Ralph would eventually glance back to the unavoidable stare. Even when they separated, graduated to the higher-level classes, wedded to their own birds, Roger'd still see a hint of the bones along the collar lines of Ralph's clothes.

When Roger wedded and fathered his own littluns, he'd wonder what the cries of Ralph's own children in the dead of night made him think of, dream of.


End file.
